


Collaboration

by YeontanIsMyPresident



Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Park Jimin/You - Freeform, Park Jimin/reader - Freeform, Sweet Park Jimin, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeontanIsMyPresident/pseuds/YeontanIsMyPresident





	Collaboration

You’ve been an idol at BigHit ever since they decided to debut female idols, if someone wanted an exact answer you would tell them a year. Like any other idol, your life had become extremely stressful but you wouldn’t change it. You’ve come to love being an idol not only because you get to do something you love, but also because you got to meet Jimin. Jimin and you have been the best of friends ever since that one day in the practice day.

*Flashback*  
You had three days to perfect your debut performance but you just couldn’t get this one dance move down. Jimin was heading to their dance practice when he heard a new song blasting from the room across from theirs. He took a peek in and saw you sitting on your knees, staring at yourself in the mirror, disappointment clear as day on your face.

Jimin slowly walked into the room and over to you, “A-are you okay?” He didn’t want to make too much noise in case you hadn’t heard him come in, but you had seen him and became even more flushed.

“Oh! Jimin-ssi!” you stood up and bowed, making sure you didn’t make any eye contact with him.

His eyes widened as you continued to bow, “Oh! There’s no need for formalities, we’re both equal.” You gave him a shy smile and slowly raised your eyes to meet his, making both of your breaths hitch. The first thing that flew through Jimin’s mind was how beautiful you were. You two continued to stare at each other before you realized what you were doing.

“Uh, what was wrong earlier?” Jimin timidly asked, he didn’t want you to become all shy again or feel bad.

You smiled shyly once again, “Oh, um, I just can’t seem to get this one dance move and my first debut is in three days.” Jimin looked at his phone and saw he had to be in practice in two minutes but he didn’t want to leave just yet.

“Would you like me to help? I don’t have to be anywhere,” He rubbed the back of his nervously. You nodded your head yes and began showing him the part you couldn’t master. Jimin grinned and helped you for the rest of the hour. He didn’t care that he got yelled at for missing practice, he was happy he got to not only spend time with you but get your number as well.  
*End Flashback*

“Hey Y/n! Are you ready to practice our performance?” Jimin pulled you out of your flashbacks. You never told anyone, but you had a crush on him ever since he helped you.   
You nodded and walked to the center of the room getting into the beginning position. He walked behind you, placing his hand on your waist, pulling you tight against him. Both BTS and you were nominated for awards at MAMA this year, and you and Jimin were to perform a duet dance. Now even though you were excited to dance with him, you hated how the dance was a kind of love/sexual dance. It only made you fall for him deeper. What you didn’t know was that Jimin felt the exact same way as you did.

The two of you moved perfectly together, hitting every move with precision. As the song came to an end the two of you ended in the final position: Your chest pressed against his, his arms around your waist, yours around his neck, forehead to forehead. All that could be heard throughout the room was your combined heavy breathing. Jimin glanced between your eyes and lips before slowly leaning in. Just as your lips were about to touch, the practice room door swung open. You both jumped away from each other as the other members of BTS walked in, talking loudly.

“Hey guys!! How’s the dance coming?” Taehyung asked as he bounded over to give you a hug.

You hugged him back and avoided any eye contact with Jimin, “Hey Tae, it’s going good.” The boys could tell something was about to happen by all the tension they felt in the room.

“Oh did we interrupt something hyung?” Jungkook couldn’t help but to tease his hyung. He knew his older friend liked you as more than a friend.

Jimin laughed awkwardly, “No you didn’t we just got done with our first run through.” All of the boys, excluding Jimin, looked at each other and nodded.

“That’s great! You wouldn’t mind showing us would you?” there was a teasing tone in Jin’s voice when he asked you.

You shook your head, “No, you guys can stay.” Maybe if they stayed, what almost happened wouldn’t happen the second time through.

“Good because we were going to stay either way,” Yoongi sat down and the rest followed.

You took a deep breath before getting back into the starting position with Jimin. When he put his hand on your waist and pulled you close, the boys cheered him on. Throughout the dance you could feel the sexual tension become more noticeable than earlier. Not to mention, the boys wouldn’t stop teasing you both: “Yeah get it Jiminie!” “Oh my little children are growing up so fast”

The end of the dance came, breaths heavy and eyes glazed over with lust. The both of you stared into each others eyes again, forgetting about the company you had, well until Yoongi decided to open his mouth, “Yah just kiss already I can feel the sexual tension from here!”

Jimin followed his hyungs advice and kissed you passionately. You couldn’t do anything for a few minutes, completely shocked that he was actually kissing you. He started to pull away since you weren’t kissing back. You didn’t want him to think you didn’t like him back so you quickly pulled him back in. Jimin smiled into the kiss making the boys let out screams of happiness.

“Y/n, will you be my girlfriend?” He whispered onto your lips as he pulled away for air.

You kissed him gently once more, “I’d love to Jiminie.”


End file.
